


His Future is in his hands

by Reefgirl



Series: Saint Marie's Finest [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Death in Paradise - Freeform, Gen, Past Kimi Raikkonen/Mikko Hirvonen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reefgirl/pseuds/Reefgirl
Summary: In Which Kimi wonders what, or who, Fate has in store for him





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Set before Kimi and Sebastian meet on that fateful night at Nico's Bar.
> 
> I'm not a Palm Reader but I know enough to make a story out of it.
> 
> Thanks to CustardCreamies for letting me play with her Death in Paradise series and characters

Kimi watched the woman in front of him reading her statement. She was wearing a large floppy straw hat, which hid her red hair; she had the pale skin that went with her hair colour and a dusting of freckles on her nose, she was pretty, if you liked that kind of thing, but men were his preferred lovers.

The woman had been at the Governor’s fancy dress party, dressed as Solitaire from Live and Let Die and had been telling fortunes, during this she had predicted the death of Eric Boullier, the Governor of Saint Robert, who had promptly keeled over and died. Jenson had been sure he’d been poisoned and the lab had confirmed it this morning, unfortunately there were about a hundred people at the party and at least half of them had wanted to kill Boullier, this wasn’t going to be easy to solve and he was already getting his ear bent by the Commissioner.

“All read and spelling and grammar corrected Officer Button” she said with a chuckle, Jenson poked out his tongue at her, she was an old friend of Jenson’s and occasional drinking partner.

“Just sign at the bottom please Miss Sterling” Kimi replied, she did so and handed Kimi his pen back,

“So am I still your main suspect?” she asked, Kimi laughed,

“No, in my experience, murderers very rarely tell their victims they’re going to kill them, besides, you have no motive,” he replied.

“You still don’t believe I can predict events do you?” she remarked, Kimi shrugged

“I think it was just bad timing” he replied. Miss Sterling grasped Kimi’s hand and turned it palm up,

“May I?” she asked, Kimi nodded, why not he thought.

“You have an Air hand, square palm and long fingers, this means you are logical, enjoy challenges, use your mind a lot and able to communicate well” Kimi nodded, he’d dispute the ‘Communicates well’ part, he didn’t speak unless he had to, “says a lot about why you’re in this job,” she said.

“So you say, the shape of my hand predestined me becoming a detective?” he remarked,

“Not at all, with air people’s ability to use their minds and logic to solve things, it was a good career choice for you; you could have quite easily been someone who enjoys crosswords or other puzzles, or you could have worked in a call centre,” she said with a chuckle. Kimi laughed out loud, the idea of him working in a call centre was hilarious. She ran her finger over the pad under his index finger,

“This mark here says you are a very passionate man, not just in bed but about your beliefs and the causes closest to you, she then ran her finger along a line on his palm, she frowned.

“Wow, he really did break your heart didn’t he,” she said. Kimi snatched his hand away with a gasp; no one knew just how much Mikko had hurt him, when he’d left that message to say he wasn’t coming to Saint Marie with him because he didn’t love him anymore. He’d just shrugged it off in his typical Kimi-The-Iceman way, but behind closed doors, his heart hadn’t broken, it had been pounded into a million pieces.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean any harm...it’s just what I saw” she stammered, Kimi got himself under control,

“It’s ok, you just took me by surprise that’s all, but yes, he did break my heart, very badly” he replied in all honesty. She smiled and pointed to a point on the line in his hand,

“See that break in the Heart Line there?” he nodded “that’s the heartbreak, but after that break, see, the line gets stronger and goes on for a long time, all the way up to your ring finger in fact. This says to me that there is a new, strong and long lasting love coming your way, which could lead to marriage” she let his hand go, “grab this love with both hands and don’t let it go because it will be everything you could ever wish for” she said. Hope was beginning to fizz in Kimi again, he’d missed every opportunity thrown in his path with Jev and when he’d left to return to France, he’d kicked himself for not seizing the moment, he vowed not to let love slip through his fingers. Whether or not she was just saying this to make him feel better, he knew Jenson was a gossip so she probably knew something about what had happened with Mikko not joining him. Or whether she genuinely could see the future and new love was coming his way, he didn’t know, but he was looking forward to seeing what fate had in store. 

The sound of someone coming through the door made him look up, Lady Harlington, the Governor, was coming into the station; Jenson stood up and threw her a cheeky salute,

“Good afternoon My Lady” he said, Lady Harlington tutted,

“Officer Button, don’t be cheeky” she replied with a chuckled,

“Hello Auntie” Miss Sterling replied. Lady Harlington sighed,

“Don’t call me Auntie you horrible child, it’s so aging” she winked at Jenson and Fernando. “Is she causing trouble Detective Raikkonen?” she asked, Kimi chuckled, he liked the Governor, she was unlike any politician he’d ever met, she genuinely cared about the Island and its people, she had a wicked sense of humour and, from rumours he’d heard, she had a long list of lovers, past and present. 

“Not at all, she’s been a great help, there was no need for you to come to the station, I would have sent one of my officers to Government House for you to sign your statement,” Kimi said. The Governor waved her hand dismissively, 

“Don’t be silly, I’m not afraid to be seen doing something anyone else would,” she stood behind her niece with her hands on her hips. “Delilah, are you going to sit there all day or are you going to let me sit down?” she admonished, Delilah leapt out of her seat,

“Sorry Laura” she replied with a grin. The Governor slid into the seat and picked up her statement to read. Commissioner Wolff came running into the station,

“Inspector, what is the meaning of this, why have you forced the Governor to come to the station to sign her statement, do you have any idea what a political nightmare this can be if the paper gets hold of this” Wolff yelled.

“Oh Toto, get your knickers untwisted will you, I made the decision to come here, I’m not afraid of any political backlash, in fact this is what I need to be seen doing, I’ve nothing to hide, besides, it’s not my time in a police station.” She leaned towards Kimi and whispered, “remind me to tell you about the night I spent in the cells after the 1964 Boat Race,” she said. Commissioner Wolff open and closed his mouth a couple of times before he turned on his heel and stalked out, ignoring the titters following him out of the door. Susie rolled her eyes,

“I’m sorry Governor, I’d better go and sooth some ruffled feathers” she said, Laura smiled,

“You really need to find some way of removing that pole from his backside” The Governor replied, Susie sighed,

“Tell me about it,” she said as she ran after her husband.

Kimi watched the people him the station, laughing and joking with each other, he was so thankful that he was here on Saint Marie with these people who were becoming his family, now all he needed was someone to enjoy the golden sunsets with and the fun filled nights at Nico’s.

Meanwhile, in Cuba

Sebastian Vettel sat in a little restaurant in Havana, he was enjoying his world cuisine trip very much, it would be nice if he had someone to join him, but it wasn’t to be. He’d decided to stay on Cuba for a few extra days to watch Fidel Castro’s funeral cortège, how often could you say you’d watched the funeral of the world’s longest reigning President, but now it was time to move on. He picked up his Guide to the Caribbean and flicked through it, he’d been to Jamaica, he’d especially enjoyed the tour around Goldeneye, he was a big fan of James Bond, he’d also been to Trinidad, St Kitts, Martinique, Guadeloupe and Antigua, just one more island. He flicked through the book and stopped on the page marked Saint Marie, a small island with Creole, British and French heritage so the cuisine should be excellent. His mind made up, he opened his computer and began to book his ticket to Saint Marie and adventure, he hoped.


End file.
